A broken soul can always be healed
by sunbeat
Summary: Everything has a reason, maybe it was planned for me, Aki Harusio, to see him again. After so many years. Gaara love story. I suck at summaries.
1. Fight for it

Hello!

The story is going to be about Gaara and my made-up character . Yea, romance. Basically is going to follow the manga (maybe something not excatly the same, but I'm gonna try).

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto.

**Introduction.**

My name's Aki. I live with my mother – Amro and sister – Kony. There's nothing '_big_'about me nor my family. My mother works in two jobs, to keep my sister and me to life, because our father is a '_drinker' _and ,actually, I haven't met him for years. Not like I care_._ Usually she's home late, but I can see she's happy, maybe tired, but she's not faking the smiles. Kony.. Well, we do fight.. A lot, but '_hey!_'we have a room for each of us, so most of the time I don't see her! ^^ Ok, so Kony's a really great artist. She likes to draw, but lately I have noticed that she arguments with mother _too _much. She likes cooking, but she still eats all of the yummy food

Well, and then there's me. Aki Haruiso. I don't like how it sounds, but.. Ah! Wathever. My mother always is telling me how _boyish_ I sometimes can be. I guess it's because I hate skirts, pink colors and stuff... Oh well, that's just how I am. I have brown hair, just like my sister, but she has got gray/green eyes while I have light brown with ¼ dark brown in them. My mom, well, she has blond hair with blue eyes, and she's reall pretty. Mom and Kony are thin, while I'm somewhere in between, but I really don't care about that much.. My secret dream is to become a great ninja, but I know my mom won't let me to fullfill my dream, because'_it's too dangerous!_' I'm more around boys, because THEY don't gossip so much like girls do. I once punched a girl in face, because she was saying stupid things about my friend, and then my mom had to go and explain why I had punched her u_u

Amro used to send me to visit my grandma'n'granpa, but Kony could stay in Konoha because she's big enough. They lived in Suna, but I don't know why they moved to Konoha. I'm glad they live far away from our house, thought. In some ways I'm happy that I was sent to visit them, because if I wouldn't had... I would have never met _Gaara no Sabaku_. But our friendship.. ended fast. Like the last leeve in autumn falling to the ground.

**Speak, until they hear you.**

Rain coming down the sky. Falling on the dusty road. Falling on the leeves of trees. The beatifull sounds it's making. When the last drop falls down, the sky becomes shaded with many colors. The sun peeks over the clouds, making the scenery even beautifuller.

Today, Aki finally had decided to have a talk to her mother. She wanted to be someone that could protect her loved ones, to be someone remembered, to prove herself.

Aki wakes up, because of the sun shining in her window. '_God, it's only 7:38 am._' She knew, she wouldn't fall asleep anymore. She got her morning shower, put on black t-shirt with black shorts and whit flip-flops, took her hair in messy bun and went to the kitchen.

''Hewwy, mom!'' Aki said while yawning.

''Good morning.'' Amri smiled to her younger daughter. Putting some pancakes on the table, they ate in silence.

''Mom..?''

''Yes, Aki?'' Her mom looked at her while taking the last piece of the pancake in her mouth.

''I know what I want to do with my future. I want to become a ninja.'' Aki had this sparkle in her eyes when she wanted something really badly. She knew she shouldn't talk about that with her mother, but she wants to warn her, that she won't be able to stop her.

''It's to—''

''I don't care if it is dangerous. I know I could be some kind of waiteress or something, but mom, I want to help people, I want to keep you and Kony safe, I _know _ where I am pulling myself into. And don't think you can stop me, I have trained so hard while nobody noticed me. I already with that have proved, what I want to be.!'' Aki was getting angry, because her mother never listened.

''Aki...'' Her mother was somewhat mad, sad and confused.

''No, mom. Now you listen up. I didn't want to ruin your day with this, but I just had to tell you. Remember when you told us, that if we wanted to get something, we had to fight for it?'' Aki was trying with her whole heart.. trying to explain herself to her mother. Amro noded lightly, while thinking when her daughter got so... smart? Was that the word that would explain her?

''Now, when I want to start doing something that shows that I am something more than just an kid, with no goal in her life, you say I can't. So, now, I am going to fight for it.'' Aki was too mad to stay in the house and listen to her mothers lecture, so she focused chakra in her feet and ran away, leaving her mother speachless and thinking what the hell just happened.

:::**At Hokages place:::**

Aki knocked on the Hokages door. She heard an old voice saying something as ''Come in'', but she wasn't sure if she heard right, so she just went in.

''Hello, Hokage-sama'' She wasn't used being polite.

''Good morning, Aki Haruiso. What brings you in here so early?'' He was eyeing her.

''You see, I would like to join-''

:::**After some longer time:::**

_'Was that all I had to do, just show him the shadow clone no jutsu and explain why I want to be a ninja?' _

''I see potential in you. You may choin Irukas classes.'' He signed some papers, smiled and gave them to me. ''Don't forget to take them with you and you should be there at 10 am. You may go.''

''I won't let you down Hokage.'' I should thank him later, when he sees how I have improved.

Aki was walking down the street, trying to read what Hokage had written on the papers. She didn't notice to blond boy with googles ahead, so she bumped in him.

''OI! I'm so sorry, I was trying to read the stupid paper that I didn't notice you! I'm sorry!''

''It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going. HEYYYY, your new here, how come I have never seen you before, what's your name?'' It was hard for Aki to keep up with his talking, because she was more of a loner, with one or two friends and hadn't talked much with anyone.

''Umn, you talk fast, but I'm not new here, I just hadn't gone around the 'center' much. I haven't seen you too and my name's Aki.'' She said while giving her hand to him, to shake it.

''HEY, AKI! I'M NARUTO AND I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT! HAHAHA!'' Naruto shook her hand.

''Ok, Naruto. I better get going or my mom will get veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery mad. I hope I see you soon!'' She smiiled at him and took off to her house direction.

**Ok, so, what do you think? Review and rate please.**


	2. GOT THAT?

**Just made chapter 2. I hope you guys like it.. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own naruto.

* * *

**Bunch of idiots.**

When Aki got home, her mom wasn't mad or anything. She told her, if that's what her heart aches for, she should follow it no matter what. They had a talk like mother would have with her daughter. After that Aki went to sleep, dreaming of what would happen tomorrow.

''DZIIII_IIIIIIIIIIING'' _The alarm clock rang so loud, that it gave Aki a headache. ''mh-hmmmmmmmmmmmm-mh. SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Aki threw a pillow at the stupid alarm clock, but she missed. '_Like I would care. Sleep, please! _' The clock still was ringing, so all what was left was waking up.

She did all the morning routine just pulled on a new white t-shirt with light brown half-pants and black ninja shoes, as for hair, she was to lazy to do anything, so she just brushed it and went to the school. On the way she picked an apple and documents, and was ready for the new journeys of her life.

**:::Passing the Hokages Monument:::**

'_OMG, who did that? I mean who did that with the Hokage faces? That's actually much more coller, gives some life in them..._'Aki was entering her new school. A little nervouss, but she really didn't care if the kids won't like her... It's not her problem, if it's not enough already for them to worry about their lifes.

''—The time to cause trouble!'' Someone shouted.

''Whatever..'' '_I know the voice.. Wasn't that that Naruto guy?'_

''Time for 'Henge No Jutsu' test. Everyone line up behind me. Transform perfectly in me!'' '_Oh, and that must be Iruka, the teacher._'

''Umn, excuse me. You are Iruka right?'' Aki asked while blushing lightly, she didn't like the attention she was getting. '_This is soooo stupid._'

''Yes an you would be?'' He asked confused.

''Eeeeeeeemn..'' Aki handed Iruka the documents Hokage had given her.

''Oh, ok... CLASS! We have a new student.!'' Iruka announced.

'_Great, now everyone is staring._' -.-'

''So, tell us something about yourself..''

''Umn, my name's Aki Haruiso.'' Aki hated introducing herself. Not because she's ashamed, because she doesn't like the stares she gets.

''Ok, so lets do the 'Henge no jutsu' NOW!'' Iruka told the whole class.

Everyone lined and Aki just went to stand somewhere. She saw a girl with pink hair transform in Iruka and Aki made out that Sakura is a fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha. Then the boy with raven colour hair and eyes transformed, and got that Sasuke Uchiha doesn't really care about anything and thinks he's the best. Aki could read that in his face.

''Aki Haruiso!''

''Umn, what? I swear I didn't do anything.'' She got the dirty stares ''Teehee, right'' In confusion she scratched her head and went to transform in Iruka.

_ 'Concentrate, Concentrate' _she felt the chakra flow around her body, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Iruka go around her.

''Good, even if you haven't taken the clases, you made a really good copy.''

Aki was really happy, the word made her feel good, because she knew her hard work is paying back.

She took a seat, where it looked like no one is sitting.

''Naruto Uzumaki!''

Aki was trying not to laugh, when she saw what Naruto did. Anyways, after school Aki saw Naruto cleaning the Hokage Monument. '_Good, that boy is just wild. Ahh, what the heck!_' Aki jumped where Naruto was and started cleaning.

''I'm not letting you go until everything is how it has to be..''

''LIKE I CARE! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE ANYONE TO GO HOME TO. BLAH!''

''You can go home Aki. School's over today, Naruto just has to clean because he made a big mistake..'' Iruka telling the last part glanced at Naruto and Naruto just mumbled something .

''Nah, I'm gonna help. Besides I have nothing to do at home..'' Lies, I had to clean my room. ''Plus, I just might make a friend today ^o^''

''A-a friend?'' Naruto stuttered.

''Yes.''

Naruto smiled so wide and bright, that I thought I'm gonna get blind! ''I MADE A FRIEND!'' Iruka and me smiled. It was nice to see a person like Naruto happy.

''Naruto, If everything is cleaned up... I'll buy you and Aki some ramen tonight.''

''OKAY, I WILL WORK AS HARD AS I CAN!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''I would love to join you, but I have to get to home after hour or less...'' Aki was a little bit sad, that she couldn't join them.

''Don't worry Aki. We will go someday and get a bunch of bowls with ramen!''

''Okay'' All I could do was smile towards Naruto and Iruka was happy that Naruto got his first friend.

**:::After 45 minutes:::**

''Naruto, I should probably get going. I hope to see you tomorrow!'''

''Already? Well, OKAY, I'M GONNA SEE YOU TOMORROW AKI-CHAN!'' It was the first time after this long time, that anybody had callen Aki as Aki-chan. Last person who called her like that was the small red haired boy, Gaara.

''Alright, NarNar! Bye Iruka, Naruto!'' I waved and smiled to them, before running home, hoping that I can clean my room within 15 minutes.

**:::After Aki had cleaned her room:::**

''Hey, mom!''

"Hello, Aki!How was your first day?''

''It was ok, I got a new friend, his name's Naruto. I'm tired actually, can I go to sleep?''

''Ok, I'm happy about that, you should invite him to our house someday.. Goodnight, sweatheart!''

Aki went to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. ''Night!''

**:::Morning:::**

''Waaaaaaaaah!'' Aki yawned and streched in her bed. '_Holly ... IM GONNA BE LATE!_'' I took out as fast as I could.

Aki got right into the class to hear what Iruka had told. ''Yeayea, got that!'' She was breathing heavy, because of the fast sprint... Naruto was laughing about something. ''What is it?'' You asked.

Naruto was dead from laughter ''NICE PAJAMA PANTS!'' Aki looked down. Her white soft pajama pants with 'Cookies monster' on them was on her. Glad she wore underwear and her white t-shirt.

''Oh, yeah! Well, actually they are really comfy!'' She went to naruto and sat down. Many of the class looked at her, blushed and looked away.

There went many people in and came back with a headband, when Akis name was spoken. Naruto showed her thumbs up and told reasuring things. She went inside the room and Iruka asked her to make 'Bunshin No Jutsu'.Her pajama pants got noticed by Iruka and he blushed, all she could do was laugh. Aki made it good enough and got a black Konoha headband. She came back with a headband attached on her left arm and sat to Naruto. Then Narutos name was spoken. Aki told Naruto that he'll do just fine. Naruto came back, he didn't have a headband. He didn't look at her, and went outside.

**:::Outside:::**

Aki was trying to find Naruto, but she couldn't. Then her mom came to her ''Gradulations!''

''Aww, thanks mom. You got away from jobs?''

''Yeah, I asked them and they agreed, because I'm working really well...''

''Oh, that's cool!''

''So, where's your friend?''

Aki heard someone talking ''Hey that kid..'' ''Yeah, 'that kid' and he's also the only one who failed..'' ''Well, that's a good thing!'' ''He shouldn't become a shinobi'' ''Since he is..'' ''Shh, we are not supposed to talk about that!''

''Wait here mom!''

Aki was so mad that she could blow the whole town. ''Excuse me, you two arrogant grannys!'' They looked at Aki funny, while she pointed to Naruto ''SEE HIM? He's Naruto Uzumaki, he's my friend and he's gonna be the next Hokage! And if I'll hear anything rude like that come out of your mouths, I'm gonna beat the HELL outta you! GOT THAT?'' Aki's mom rushed over Aki and held her mouth, while her daughter was swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done. Please review and rate, I would like to hear if I should continue or should I not.. Anyways, happy sumemr. ^^**


	3. Fog

**Just made chapter 3. I hope you guys like it.. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own naruto.

**Me: ** Right Uchiha-kid?

**Sasuke: **...

**Me: ** That means – YES!

* * *

**In the cold light.**

After Amro got away her daughter and gave her some lecture, she gave Aki some money to go and buy an ice-cream. Amro had to get back to job, not like the asses gave her free day, they gave her just like two hours. Aki couldn't see Naruto anywhere. She sighed and went into the ice-cream shop. '_I'm sorry Naruto-kun..._'She looked which one she'll take and decided to try the lemon ice-cream. She sat down and was eating, while part of her mind was reminescing in _old_ memories.

''Hey, you are the new girl!''

She looked up and noticed a boy with red markings like fangs on his face. He had a small cute puppy on his head. ''Umn, yeah, I guess so, but my name's not '_new girl_'it's Aki Harusio!''

''Oh, hey Aki, i'm Kiba and that's,'' He pointed at the puppy ''That's Akamaru.''

''Hello Kiba and Akamaru,'' She smiled towards them. She saw that the boy had a chocolate ice-cream ''Want to join?''

''Sure!''

''Soo... Where's your parents?''

''Ahh, they had to get somewhere.. Where are yours?''

''My mom's working and my sister is probably at her friends house.''

''And your dad?''

''I don't know, messing somewhere with someone. My mom's divorced, so I don't care about him..'' She took a large spoon full with the lemon yellow ice-cream.''Oh god, the ice-cream is awsomeee!''

''Yeah, this is the best ice-cream shop.. Even Akamaru likes it here.''

''Wait, you understand what he says?'' Aki had wide size eyes.

''Yeah...'' Kiba smiled.

''That's so cool!''

Aki and Kiba talked about random stuff, when they were done with eating Kiba asked her if she wanted to meet some of his friends. Aki agreeded and followed Kiba. They stoped by a girl with white eyes, she was blushing madly.

''Hinata, this is Aki Harusio, Aki that's Hinata Hyuuga.''

''Hey, Hinata! Nice to meet you!'' Aki waved to Hinata .

''Nic-ce to meet you too, Aki!'' She was really nice, Aki already liked her.

They talked a little bit, mostly talked Kiba and Aki, but Aki never had liked to leave someone behind, so she asked Hinata some questions as 'Do you have pets? Do you have brother or sister?' These questions were the best because, Kiba could talk about his family and Hinata to.

After hour or so, Aki had to leave. She wanted to go to the park and rest a bit. So she said that she would see them tomorrow in school. As she reached the park, she wondered where are everybody, because there were just three people or four. She closed her eyes and was going somewhere when she tripped over something.

''Fuc-!'' She was saying bad things, gladly her words couldn't be heard, because her face was in the mud. '_Stupid rain, making stupid muds. _'She sat up and was trying to get to see something, when she opened her eyes she saw a guy bubbling about troublesome people, not seeing where they are going.

''I am not gonna say sorry this time!'' She was mad, because why the heck should someone sleep on the ground in the damn park?

''You know you should watch were your going...'' The guy with pineapple hair was showing her his smartness.

''...'' -.-' Aki was standing up, but couldn't her right leg hurted so much, that she almost started to cry. '_Grrrrr, I hate this._'

''Ah, let me help you!'' The boy got up and hold out his hand.

''Great, how am I going to get home -_-''

''You can't walk?''

''No, apperently, because some lazy guy was sleeping on the track and when i was falling i hitted my stupid knee on the damn rock!'' Aki was fuming from anger.

''Ok,Ok. I'm gonna take you home.''

''No, how do I know your not a creeper who just wants to robber my house?''

''I'm your classmate...''

''Oh. OK, then help me to get home.''

While he was helping Aki to get home, she found out that his name's Shikamaru Nara and he was being just lazy and watching clouds. Aki always had liked clouds so she knew Shikamaru is going to be a good company when she's lazy.

''Ok, we are here Shikamaru.'' She announced.

''Thank God! Anyway, it's nothing big with your leg, it should be ok by tomorrow. Bye, Aki!''

''Thanks and bye Shikamaru.'' Aki went into the house, jumped up the stairs not really wanting to eat anything. She sat down on her window sill. Nobody was home, so she started to sing a song (SIA – Breathe me.)

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

No, Aki hadn't got the greatest voice. Her voice wasn't made for singing, it was and is awfull. She just sings when she feels like singing and she doesn't care what anybody could think about her. Aki pressed her head to window and was looking didn't know what to do so she went down to the basement. There were many boxes, she sat down trying to find something she could put on her leg, but she found some old papers in a box that was hiding in a small walls opening. It was hard to read anything what was on them, but she made some parts out. '_The one that goes to the montain where the sun hides and sky sleeps, will find something that will change them and _ .There can't be turning back when you get there, only the heart who's ready, can be accepted._' Aki scaned the small box and saw that there's a small black diamond with white in it, it looked like there's a mist in the small diamond. She went to her room and took a necklace. She put the small stone on the chain and used a jutsu so the stone wouldn't fall out. Aki grandfather once was telling a story about a mountain. So she planned to find the mountain when she has got some time.

''I'm home Aki!'' Her mother shouted.

''Hey mom!'' Aki hided the stone under her shirt, so her mother wouldn't see anything. ''Im going to take a shower!''

**:::After shower:::**

Aki still was wondering about what she had found. She pulled her big black t-shirt on and went down. ''Mmm, smells good, mom!''

''Roasted chicken''

''Cool''

They ate, talking about today and all, Aki wasn't lieing to her mother, thought. She just left some details untelled. It was late enough. She asked her mother if she could find something for her leg. Amro gave her something that really stinked like medicine and told her daughter goodnight. Aki drifted to sleep fast.

* * *

** Ok, so R&R. This chapter might have sucked, thought, but I just had to put it in..**


	4. funfunfun

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: ** Hey, Kiba! Say it for me, please!

**Kiba:** Hey! Sure. She doesn't own Naruto.

**Me: ** That's good. ^-^

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mountain.**

Aki woke up. The birds outside her window singing, her sister snorting next room and her mom shopping, that's the best time when she should try to find that mountain! It's not going to be easy, but that could be a training for her.

'_I probably should leave a note to mother.._'Aki went into the shower. The water was relaxing. She came out, wrapped in a towel, pulled her hair in bun, dressed and wrote her mom a note '_Mother, I'm going to have a look around Konoha, hiking, don't worry I will be back tomorrow just to get to the ceremony! P.S. Yes, I took everything I need._'

She took of to the place her grandpa once told. Aki was already exhausted, running was deffinetly not her thing, she wasn't slow, she just didn't like running.

** :::FB:::**

'_The one that goes to the montain where the sun hides and sky sleeps, will find something that will change them and _ .There can't be turning back when you get there, only the heart who's ready, can be accepted._'

** :::FB ends:::**

'_Ok, so the trees surround that small mountain and you can't see sun. Ok, check. Sky sleeps? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_' Aki got on the very top of the montain. She really wanted to sleep, but knew that she can't, because if she will, she might not wake up, when the ceremony starts..

'_Wow, it's really foggy here and dark.. Maybe the mist is thought as sky? DAMN YOU WITH THE STRANGE LANGUAGE!_'

Aki layed down and tried to regain some power to get home, because she didn't want to pass out on the way home. The next thing she knew someone or something  was standing over her. All she could manage was that it was black with the white blurry eyes. She was really scared.

''Who are you?''

''Shouldn't I be the one who asks it?'' The blurry thing asked. Aki got creeped out because it was changing form. It looked like black bubbly fire with two white dots.

''I'm Aki Harusio.W-who are you?''

''I'm a spirit. Light spirit.'' The voice made shivers go down Akis back.

''You sure as hell, don't look like a 'light spirit'.'' '_Light spirit should be white not black.._'

''That is not my problem. I see you have got my stone.'' In a flash she appeared next to her. The necklace just came out. He eyed it for a moment and then looked at Aki. ''I see.'' Aki's heart was racing really fast, she was afraid. ''I can give myself two choices. The first one is –to kill you, the second is –to enter your body, throught your eyes, give you my power and be within you. You'd have to share the heart and the eyes with me. None shall know.''

Aki was wondering if she will even stay alive. ''I take...'' She was thinking it's maybe just a dream. The part of her mind was screaming, but she remined quiet. ''Enter your body.'' The spirit made handsigns and a black lines of chakra ran towards Akis eyes. ''Don't worry, it's going to hurt just a little.''

'_What's happening, I can't see, I can't move._' Akis head was hurting so much, that she just wanted to pass out and excatly that happened.

** :::its 4 am:::**

'_Ahh, I feel so good.'_

_ '__**Yeah, me too.**__'_

** ''**What the hell?'' Aki was confused, until she opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't dream. That everything what happened had actually happened.

'_**Yes, it did happen. Don't worry, you can hear me just for now, after week, you won't be able to hear me.**_'

''Why?''

'_**You are me. I am you. We are one. You already think like me. Besides, you have to get home. The ceremony...Oh, and you just need to think not say it loud.'**_

_ 'How do you know?'_

_** 'I checked your brains.'**_

_** '...' **_Aki got up and focusedher chakra in feet. '_I must admit I am faster..._'

'_**I told you. Entering your body, mind and soul, I gave you my strenght. I am not as powerfull as Bijuu, but I am not as weak as you think.**_'

_ 'Did something change?'_

_** 'No, your apperence remains the same. Only that I am here and your strenght. When you are going to use my jutsus, your eyes will become just like mine.'**_

_** '**__Why didn't you kill me? I mean, I don't have any Kekkai Genkais and all..__**'**_

'_**I guess I like the heart of yours.**__'_

'_You never really did tell me your name...__**'**_

'_**Call me Shina.**__'_

Aki was already at her house. She went fast into the shower, dressed, pulled her hair in messy bun and run to the class. She came in and there was only the Uchiha. Trying to be polite she went to him ''Good morning, Sasuke!'' and then she went to sit where Naruto usually sits.

''Good morning...'' '_Wow, he actually talks!_'

Aki was sleeping on the table when she heard Sakura screaming at Naruto. ''NARUTO MOVE YOUR ASS, I WANT TO SIT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOU!''

''what a drag!'' Shikamaru was sitting next to her and it looks like Naruto wasn't sitting with her.

''Ha, did you fell asleep to Shikamaru?''

''Yeah, I saw you sleeping and thought I should sleep a bit too..'' shikamaru yawned.

''What?'' Sasuke had spoken two time today! THAT'S RECORD!

''What do you mean WHAT?'' Naruto shouted, making Aki grin.

''Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?'' '_No, you can't. He's meditating XD_'_**'I don't get it, what was so funny about it?' '**__Shut up, none of your bussiness :P__**'**_

** ''**Naruto! Leave sasuke-kun alone!''

''Move it!'' Someone shouted.

''GRR.''

''KICK HIS ASS SASUKE-KUN!'' Fangirls having their team already around the table.

''NO WAY REALLY!'' The boy behind Naruto, accidently pushed him into Sasuke, making their lips crash and get their first kiss..

''OOOPs! Sorry about that!''

''Wha?'' Sakura was shocked at what she saw, but Aki...

''OMG, OM FREAKING GOD, BAHAHAHAHAHA! ARE...'' She was crying from laughter ''you freakin' kidding me?That's just plain funny, hahahaha!''

Aki didn't hear much of what Sakura and all the fangirls were shouting, she had clutched her stomach on the floor, laughing and shouting ''ROME AND JULIET. THE FIRST AND LAST KISS. HOW PRETTY!

''Aki, are you ok?'' Shikamaru was getting worried,

''YEAH, BUT DID YOU SEE THAT, THAT WAS SO FUNNY!''

''Troublesome woman, go help him!''

''Uh?'' Aki stood up, trying to see Naruto, all she saw was a beaten Naruto. She helped him up and laughed a bit. Sasuke and Sakura where glaring daggers and that made Aki laugh more. ''Omg, I love you guys, your really funny!'' Aki shoke her head and went to sit with Shikamaru.

''Starting today you all are reall Shinobi.. But you are still genin,The hard journey that leis ahead has just started. Now you soon get a mission to help the villiage. So today we will create the 3 man teams and one 4 man team... And each team will have a Jounin Sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to succesfully complete your missions. We tried to balance each team's strenght...''

''Ok next is team 7. Hanuro Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Aki Harusio and Sasuke Uchiha.''

''Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me..Have to be on the same team as that prick over there!''

''Sasuke's grades where the ebst of all 27 graduates and your's were dead last. You do understand, we have to do this to balance the teams right?''

''Bah, Just don't get in my way, **dead last..''**

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?''

''GIVE IT A REST NARUTO!''

Aki sighed, ''Stop it, both of you!''

''Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce your jounin sensei's. Until then take a break.''

''Hmn, coming Naruto?'' Aki smiled to him.

''No..'' The answer surprised Aki, usually Naruto was the one who asked if she's coming..

''Uh, oh, ok..''

Aki went outside. She had a bento and apple. She jumped on a tree, sat down and listened in the wind. '_Uh, I'm bored_' '_**Then do something' **__'Don't want to. Everybody's with their teammates, my team is one for one' '__**Then eat and go back in!**__' __**'**__...__**'**_

' _I don't want to goin yet... They probably are waiting for jounin or me. I need a walk._'

** :::In the class:::**

''Naruto just sit down on something''

''Why is our team 7 TEAMMATE AND SENSEI... so damn late?''

The doors opened and Aki came in. She went to sit down at the very end and wait for the sensei.

''Where were you?'' Naruto asked.

''Outside.''

''-.-' ALL THE OTHER TEAMS HAVE GONE OUT WITH THEIR SENSEI'S AND IRUKA SENSEI ALSO LEFT...'' Naruto was mad, so he decided to teach their sensei...

''Hey! What are you doing Naruto?'' Sakura shouted, Aki just yawned and didn't really care.

''HIHIHI, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING LATE, COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY AKI! HEHE..'' Naruto had put something in the doors so as you walk in it would fall on your head.

''Geez.. I am not involved..'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Pff, like a jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap.'' '_That should be fun._'Aki smiled.

The door slowly opened and the eareser fell on his head.''WHAHAHAHAH! HE FELL FOR IT!'' Aki and Naruto both laughed in unison.

''I'm so sorry sense, I tried to stop Naruto, but...'' '_Oh, come on Sakura!_'

''Hmm... How can I say this...?'' The jounin scratched his chin, ''I don't like you guys.''

Everybody except the jounin did the -.-' face.

* * *

**I just like to write this, its fun, :D **


End file.
